


Исповедь

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, Poetry, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca
Kudos: 1





	Исповедь

Исповедь старой ведьмы   
Послушай мой дорогой.   
Ведь перед смертью можно  
Хорошим побыть порой. 

Послушай мою историю,   
Что крови и грусти полна.   
За грех наложения порчи,   
Чем я расплатилась тогда. 

За кровь на руках и за ложные беды   
Хотели они отомстить.   
Не ведали правды и знать не хотели,   
Но ведунью им нужно убить. 

Деревня вся помнит   
Ту травницу-деву,   
Что всех там с ума свела.   
Деревня вся помнит,   
Как травницу эту  
Сжечь захотели тогда.   
Но знает деревня,   
Что травницу эту  
Им не было чем попрекнуть.   
Не помнит деревня,   
Что травницу эту  
Согнали на тёмный путь. 

В былые года, когда дева росла,   
Стараясь там всем помочь.   
Что б крепка коса и что б утром роса,   
Что б немилого отвернуть.

Лечила ведунья от мальцов и до старцев  
Травой, что сама собрала.   
Трав тех шипы застревали в пальцах,  
Но не страшилась она. 

Благоволило селенье девчонке,   
Пока не случилась беда.   
Буего парня, неровню волчонку,   
Спасти не тогда смогла. 

Скалился народ, что она специально,   
Ему отомстила сполна.   
Другую он выбрал, одну обрюхатил,  
Бесчестно оставив тогда. 

Она не любила.   
Она не грешила.  
Бедняга осталась одна.   
И дом ей полесье,   
Семья ей изгнанье.   
Идти ей теперь в никуда. 

От обиженной девы,   
На это селенье   
За бедою пустилась беда.   
От адовой злобы,   
От ярости мести  
Была пудрена голова. 

Пришла к ворожеям юная дева.   
Что бы о мощи молить.   
Что б не лечили её дарования,   
Что б всех можно было сгубить. 

Пройдя сквозь все тернии боли и ядов,   
Кровью ревела она.   
Впивался шиповник в девичье сердце,  
В ту ночь умерла доброта.   
Шли месяцы, год в поглощеньях заклятий.   
Про свет позабыла она.   
Всё силы копила, все яды испила.   
Теперь её имя Беда. 

Покинув пристанище, тёмная ведьма  
Ворвалась в селенье грозой.   
За все униженья народ клеветавший   
Столкнулся с стодневною тьмой. 

Летали проклятья у каждого дома,   
Всё туман обволок стеной.   
В землю впивались тёмные силы,  
Ядовитый всходил зверобой. 

Не видели солнца, но было жарко.  
Ведьмы ярости пламя их жгло изнутри.   
Колодцы полны, но никто не напился,  
Ничто не могло их спасти. 

Истратив все силы, испробовав чары,   
Кого-то пришлось задушить.   
И лишь последнего лишив крови   
Решила она отступить. 

Заклятие тех мест сейчас путников губит  
Триста лет уж минуло вчера.   
А духи тех мест не находят покоя  
И бродят туда-сюда. 

После свершения мести желанной,   
Ненадолго покой нашла.   
Запах гнили, вид крови и смерти  
Через день к ней приходят во снах. 

Видеть души убитых, кого раньше спасала,   
Было в тягость ей сотню лет.   
Отпустить не простив их сложней ещё было,  
Но своё годы взяли верх. 

В окутанный тёмным туманом боли,   
Асфоделей корзину собрав,  
Направилась лунною ночью печальной  
Слезой пропитать почву трав. 

Убитая порчей,   
Земля черней ночи  
Породительницу приняла.   
Умывшись слезами,   
Простившись с корнями,  
Цветы рассадила она. 

И с каждым ростком в её душу влетали   
Те проклятые, кого нет.   
И с каждым взошердим ростком умирали  
Те части души с миллионами бед.

Оставили шрамы в душе тёмной ведьмы   
Те ритуалы прощенья, мольбы.   
На месте, где слёзы с кровью смешались   
Асфодели чёрные проросли. 

Покинуть тех мест она не решилась   
Да и осесьться пора.   
Хоть духам терпеть её было в немилость,   
Своё получила сполна. 

Ну что же, мой милый путник,   
Дослушал, ты сказку мою.   
Жаль лишь, что путь оборвался  
Твой в этом жестоком краю. 

Я здесь останусь навеки,  
И уйти уже не смогу.   
А ты, мой несчастный, сомкни уже веки,   
Увидишь ты их в раю.


End file.
